


The Devil

by Anna_Aurora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Devil, Lucifer - Freeform, document
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Aurora/pseuds/Anna_Aurora
Summary: What happens when the Devil agrees to a document of his life? Let's find out.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Devil

"So, first things first. What's your name?" the interviewer asks the man sitting on the chair across from her. The man has a little messy dark brown, little reddish hair, a set of deep blue eyes and a smirk playing on his lips. He's wearing a dark suit with a white shirt underneath.  
"My name is Daniel." he answers, leaning back and lifting one of his legs on top of the other.  
"No, I mean your name." the woman says, holding a notebook in her hands.  
"Fine. My name is Daniel Ethan Viktor Isaac Lazarus." Daniel answers and the woman writes them down. She looks at them confused and then turns her gaze to the man. He's waiting for her to say something but she turns back to her notebook.  
"Your name.... D.E.V.I.L? she questions, not believing it.  
"Yeah. That's me. Some of you call me Satan which is a cool name actually." Daniel says turning his head so he can see out of the window.  
"Uhm, yes... So, Mr. Lazarus-" the interviewer is stopped by the Devil, who turns his head back to her.  
"Please, call me Daniel... or Devil... or Satan, if you like." the man says with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at the last part.  
"Uh... of course, Mr-, Daniel." she says, clearly uncomfortable in her situation. "But now-" she begins but is cut off again.  
"We don't actually have last names... Actually I've always wanted one." he trails off the track, looking thoughtful.  
"Yes but now to the matter at hand. What made you sign up for this... this..." the interviewer says pointing at the camera crew behind her. "This." she says, not coming up with a better word to describe her document-thing.  
"Uhh... I guess I was bored.. or something." he answers, shifting his legs a little. The interviewer looks at him, expecting a bit more. "I saw your poster and decided to share my life with you." he puts his hands up, like he's holding something big in front of his face.  
"Uhm... I see." the woman says turning to look at the man who's holding the mic, mouthing 'Did you make posters?'. He shrugs and the woman turns back to the Devil, who's looking at her with a slightly unsettling smile. The woman clears her throat, feeling the stare piercing her completely, making her really creeped out. "Back to the track. Tell us about yourself." she says with a quick look down to her notebook.  
"I am very helpful and kind,

(Cut to Daniel, wearing a blue T-shirt and a pair of shorts, walking down a street.)

Daniel is walking through the city in a summery day as he sees a crying little boy near a shop. As he looks closer, the boy's kite is stuck on the roof of the delicious shop. He walks next to him and crouches down to the little boy's level.  
"Hey little fella. Is that yours?" he asks the boy, pointing at the kite. The little boy nods, wiping a tear from his eye. "Look." Daniel says and turns the boy to look at his kite. He sniffs and calms down a little. Daniel snaps his fingers and the kite catches fire. The curvy flame dies in a second, leaving a pile of ash that is soon blown away by the wind. "It's not stuck anymore." he says and pats the boy's back before standing up. The tears in the boy's eyes start to build up again and soon he starts crying. Daniel starts to walk down the street, feeling happy about himself. "You're welcome." he says over his shoulder before turning back to the street in front of him and whistling a hilarious tune.

(Cut back)

hard-working,

(Cut to Daniel sitting on am armchair, reading a newspaper with a pair of fake glasses.)

sympathetic…

(Cut to a funeral)

An old lady, mother of the deceased, is sitting on a bench as Daniel walks up to her and nods, giving his condolences before sitting down next to her. They sit in silence, listening to the singing birds and the warm wind gently swinging the branches.  
"I didn't know him that well but I can tell that he was a good man." Daniel says and the old woman smiles at him sadly, touched by his words. "But honestly, I think I'll be seeing him in a while..." he continues with a pondering tone of voice, taking the older woman off guard. He stops as he sees the look of confusion she's giving him. He looks at her, rising his eyebrows. "...In Hell...?" he finishes and the woman faints at this, falling off from the bench completely. Daniel looks at her puzzled but then lets out a 'hmmph' sound and stands up. He straightens his suit jacket before walking off to the camera crew.  
"What?" he asks as they look at him weirdly. "I told her I could keep them in touch... well not exactly but.... Oh come on!" he says but gives up as he sees the interviewer rubbing the bridge of her nose.

(Cut back)

"Well I'm also witty and rational.

(Cut to Daniel walking down street at night.)

Daniel is calmly walking and a rugged man collides with him.  
"Watch where you're going, boy." the man says with a raspy tone of voice. Daniel, who has his back turned to him, stops and turns around to face him. He notices the man's slightly lazy eye.  
"Wow... How closely related were your parents?" he asks looking at him and the man scowls.  
"Okay, so you wanna piece of this?" he asks holding up his fist.  
"No, I'll check my receipt once more." Daniel says, snapping his fingers. A pair of glasses and a receipt appears in his hands. He puts the glasses on as the man looks at him with a shocked expression.  
"Yeah, I didn't buy any of your bullshit." he says checking the paper before snapping his fingers, making the things disappear into thin air. The man looks at him horrified.  
"Demon.... DEMON!" he yells and starts to run away from him.  
"No, sir. That's my-" he starts but decides to stop as the man is too far way.

(Cut back.)

And I'm very, very, VERY religious." Daniel finishes with a grin and gives a small bow only with his head.  
"Excuse me but are you being serious right now?" the woman asks him, doubting the things he told them.  
"Yes, of course. Why would I lie about mysel- oh.... It was the reading thing, right. I was working hard since I really don't like reading." the Devil states and looks at the interviewer, who has a confused expression on her face but brushes it off quickly. She knows she's dealing with the Devil.  
"Continuing... Tell us about your family." she says and takes a sip of her water.  
"Allow me." Daniel says and snaps his fingers, turning the glass of water into a martini. "Well, I have my father, two brothers and a couple of hellhounds." he says and grabs a piece of paper from his suit pocket. He holds it to her after looking at it with a smile. The woman grabs it and she can feel her eyes becoming as large as plates. In the picture, there is Daniel with a ton of terrifying dog-like creatures. "Woofie, the one almost behind me, bit my ear off right after this picture was taken." the man chuckles as he takes the paper back from her.  
"Tell me about your brothers. Are they fun to be around?" she asks him, getting the interview going forward.  
"Ah, yes. My younger brother... He's a demon." Daniel says casually, tilting his head a little.  
"A demon? Surely he's not that bad." the woman adjusts a pin in her hair.  
"No. He's an actual demon."

(Cut to a stairway.)

Daniel is half asleep walking down a set of wooden stairs. It's dark and hard to see anything, the moon shining a little between the curtains. Suddenly the man steps on something soft and falls down the couple of last steps. He lies there, feeling something heavy on top of him. He snaps his fingers, turning on the light. He sees the dead body on top of him and quickly pushes it off.  
"AZAZEL!" he yells, knowing his younger brother is the reason this body is there. A cloud of smoke comes down the stairs and enters the corpse, bringing it back to life.  
"Oh, I forgot where I put it. Thanks" Azazel says, looking at his new body.  
"AZAZEL!" a voice booms from some part of the house and the boys recognize this as their father's voice.  
"Oops, better go." the younger brother says before he leaves the body, leaving it with Daniel, who sighs in defeat.

(Cut back.)

"And my older brother is Evil One. An before you ask, yes, it's his name." the man says and before shaking his head. "It's so hard to be the middle kid." the Devil sighs and leans on his hand.  
"Alright.." the interviewer marks something down onto her notebook. "I think we're done here. Let's book an appointment for this Friday. You can show us where you live." the woman says with a fake smile. One of the crew members step forward to the man sitting on the armchair, bringing a paper and a pen.  
"Sir, could you write down your address so we can-" the guy is cut off by the Devil himself.  
"Here. Take my card." He hands it to him before waving and disappearing into a wine red smoke. The look on the crew member's face is priceless as he turns back to the others.  
"What just happened?!" He is close to panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... VenlaMatleena…. I posted it :) and guess what  
> It's dedicated to you!   
> ps. ne sanat löytyy tuolta xD


End file.
